


I Can't Lose You!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accident during training, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec gets hurt in a training session. It makes Magnus see how much he loves his shadowhunter.





	I Can't Lose You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Back with new one shot! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Wait Stop! You are doing it wrong again. Your right hand elbow should be the same level to your shoulder. Come on! One more time" Alec's voice echoed in the training room

The Lightwoods were teaching the use weapons to few young shadowhunters in the training room. Alec was teaching archery, Jace went with blades and Izzy held a whip in her hand.

Magnus who was watching Alec from a corner hummed as he kept his eyes fixed on the boy "I love to see Alexander in command"

Jace grunted as he ducked an attack "No double meaning sentences Bane!" his group was near Magnus so he heard him pass comment on Alec

"I can't help it! Your brother is the one who is making me form double meaning sentences" sighed Magnus. He really wanted Alec in bed right now

Suddenly the lights to the training room went off leaving them in complete darkness. Wispers were heard around the room. Magnus was about to click his fingers when the light came back. 

Izzy blinked her eyes to sudden brightness and saw Jace was down and doubled on the floor. His hands were on his side and it seemed he was in pain "JACE!"

Magnus's eyes were now on the boy. He frowned and got up from the seat "Jace? Are you alright?" Izzy too came running towards his brother "What happened?"

Jace's eyes stung with tears "It's...it's not me! Alec!"

Magnus eyes went wide and so did Izzy's. They quickly turned to see that Alec was on the floor and a arrow was sticking out right above his heart "Alexander?" Magnus voice was barely a wisper

"ALEC!!" yelled Izzy 

Magnus quickly rushed towards Alec while Izzy helped Jace up and they reached their brother who was lying on the floor with his eyes tightly shut

"Alexander!" Magnus took the boy's head and placed it on his lap 

"Mag..Magn..us" Alec's body was shaking with pain. The blood was seeping through his shirt down in the floor. His hands were curled into fists and was also having trouble breathing. 

"I am here darling. Everything is going to be alright" Magnus placed his hand on Alec's forehead. Izzy and Jace were on each side holding his curled fist "Who did this?"

A young boy slowly walked forward with tears and guilt in his eyes "It was me! I am so sorry....Please forgive me..the lights went out...and I shot in the dark...I didn't know ..." he cried some more

Magnus felt anger boil in his veins "You fool!" he held his hand out, red sparks forming in his fingers, ready to punish the boy who dare hurt his love but Alec shook his head in Magnus's lap "Don't...not...his fault" 

"We will deal with him later Magnus! He is loosing too much blood. Alec needs to be taken to infirmary" Izzy raised her voice

"There is no time!...We are losing him! I can... feel it" gasped Jace feeling pain in his parabatai rune "We have to...pull the arrow now"

Magnus nodded "I will hold him...Izzy you pull!" he held Alec by his shoulders tightly "Alexander...we are taking the arrow out darling...hold on okay...just keep breathing" Alec was barely able to nod when Izzy without warning pulled out the arrow in one go

Alec screamed in agony, writhing on the floor. Jace and Izzy keeping a tight grip on his arms. Magnus immediately pushed his magic into the wound. After few seconds the wound was healed completely "I am going to put you to sleep okay. You have lost lot of blood. Rest Angel"

Alec didn't even answer as he closed his eyes welcoming the darkness."He will be fine" Magnus voice shook as he spoke. Jace heaved a breath of relief as he could feel through his bond that Alec was out of danger. Magnus opened a portal and picked Alec up in his arms "I am taking Alexander home"

Izzy and Jace nodded "Call us if you need anything. We will come see him later"

Magnus entered into the portal stepping straight in their bedroom. He gently laid Alec on the bed and covered the boy with a blanket. Magnus placed his hand on the wound and bit his quivering lip.Tears rollled down his cheeks thinking he might have lost Alec today.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Alec blinked his eyes open and saw he was in their bedroom. When did he come here? He then saw Magnus sleeping next to his side "Magnus?"

On hearing his name Magnus's eyes flew open. He saw Alec was staring at him "Alexander! You are awake. How are you feeling darling?"

Alec tried to remember why Magnus was asking him about his health and only now he felt dull pain in his chest. He then remembered what happened before...training...lights going out...arrow in his chest..excruciating pain.. all surrounding him...then again unimaginable pain...Magnus's magic on him...and nothing.

"Magnus...Thank you"

Magnus didn't reply. He silently walked to the terrace. Alec gingerly got up from the bed and followed the older man "Magnus are you alright?"

Magnus looked at him with sad and solemn expression on his face "You could have..."

"Hey it's alright...I am fine now...you have healed me" Alec ran his hand up and down on Magnus's arm soothingly

"I can't lose you Alexander. I will punish that boy myself" Magnus eyes were filled with tears. Alec wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his face into older man's neck "You are not going to lose me"

Alec shifted so he could gaze into Magnus's eyes "You will not lose me" he reapeated "It was an accident. You can't blame the boy...he is just a learner"

"But.."

"No Magnus...it's nobody's fault. It was an honest mistake. I am right here next to you. Now can I get my welcome back kiss" he bend down to kiss the warlock.

Their tongue danced together at first. Magnus cluched Alec's shirt tightly in his fist pushing the younger boy into the nearby wall. He needed this. He needed to feel Alec was safe with him. Soon he became more dominant and deepened his kiss, taking the breath away from Alec. 

Magnus pressed light kisses on the lower lip then biting down a little. He quickly dived in for another long kiss. Alec was more than breathless by now. The pain in his chest was getting noticeable as he fought to take breath. He was finding hard to ask Magnus to stop for a moment "Mag.." Alec clawed at his back "Mag..nus...stop..can't breathe"

Magnus stopped instantly hearing the plea "Alexander did I hurt you?"

Alec took a huge breath and laughed softly "No..no...just needed a break. By the Angel...that was great"

Magnus pecked his lip once more "I love you so much"

Alec pulled Magnus close to him "I love you too"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
